vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ezio Auditore da Firenze
Summary Ezio Auditore da Firenze (1459 – 1524) was a Florentine nobleman during the Renaissance, and, unbeknownst to most historians and philosophers, the Mentor of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins, a title which he held from 1503 to 1513. A member of the House of Auditore, Ezio remained unaware of his Assassin heritage until the age of 17, when he witnessed the hanging of his father and two brothers, Federico and Petruccio. Forced to flee his birthplace with his remaining family members - his mother and sister - Ezio took refuge with his uncle in the Tuscan town of Monteriggioni, at the Villa Auditore. After learning of his heritage from Mario, Ezio began his Assassin training and set about on his quest for vengeance against the Templar Order, and their Grand Master, the Spaniard Rodrigo Borgia, who had ordered the execution of his kin. During his travels, Ezio managed to not only unite the pages of the Codex, written by Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Mentor of the Levantine Assassins, but also to save the cities of Florence, Venice, and Rome from Templar rule. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, 9-C with swords, hidden gun or personal bombs Name: Ezio Auditore da Firenze Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 17 at the begining of Assassin's Creed II, 40 at the end of Assassin's Creed II, 43 at the begining of Brotherhood, 48 at the end of brotherhood, 52 in Revelations Classification: Human, Assassin, Mentor of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins Powers and Abilities: Peak Human physical stats, Enhanced Senses (Eagle Vision grants him a "sixth sense" or intuition that allowed him to see a person's true intentions), Expert Hand-to-Hand combat, Weapons Expert (Hidden dagger, throwing dagges, swords, spears, bow, etc), Highly skilled acrobat, well verse in the deadly arts of killing, highly skilled in stealth assassination techniques, expert parkour, at eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing, skilled artist and inventor, can create illusions and bend minds to the user's will (via Piece of Eden), Poison Manipulation (Via poisoned knifes and dagger) Attack Potency: Street level physically (Can fight against groups of armored soldiers easily), Street level with his sword, hidden Gun or his personal bombs Speed: Peak Human Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ (can defeat heavily armored soldiers) Durability: Street level with his armor (Has survived: explosions, free falls without breaking his legs, etc) Stamina: Quite high, even at the age of 65 years old, Ezio is still able to overpower three Chinese swordsmen with only his fireplace poker Range: Average human melee range, extended melee range with equipment, several meters with throwing daggers and hidden gun Standard Equipment: Hidden Dagger, hidden gun, throwing daggers/knives, sword, poisoned darts and needle, crossbow, personal bombs (smoke and explosive ones), Piece of Eden Intelligence: Althrough Ezio wasn't raised as an assassin from the begining like Altaïr, Through his life he has stored a lot of knowledge about combat, was trained several years to be an assassin, he is allways aware of all of his surroundings as well as planning his next move very quickly and carefully, as observed by younger Assassins such as Francesco Vecellio Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ezio was both a highly skilled Assassin and an adept Mentor. He learned and developed a vast array of skills, such as picking pockets, blending into crowds, armed and unarmed combat, alternative or multiple weapon attacks, stealth and public assassination techniques, freerunning and long-range combat. Ezio had been a very skilled freerunner from a young age. He learned how to freerun under the tutelage of either his father or older brother, and was able to move quickly and efficiently in sprinting, climbing, and jumping. In addition, he was also an extremely enduring athlete, being able to perform all these actions without being encumbered by his large variety of weapons and armor at all. He was also capable of tolerating and suppressing his own pain to a point where they would not prevent him from engaging in head-to-head combat if really needed. In 1500, during the siege of Monteriggioni, even after being shot by multiple arquebusiers in the chest area, Ezio was still able to fight guards with ease later on and even climb the Auditore Crypt walls without exhausting himself. By 1511, at age 52, Ezio still retained his athletic abilities and skill in combat. His Eagle Vision had evolved into Eagle Sense, enabling him to track enemies, determine targets, diagnose the injured, detect scent vapors of poisons, and find lost books around Constantinople. He acquired the hookblade from his fellow Master Assassin and close friend, Yusuf Tazim, and quickly mastered its utility in freerunning and combat Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 9